dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Superestrella
/ Superstar |genero = Dance pop Electro pop |largo = 3:15 |anterior = Especial de la Alfombra Roja |nuevo = Otra Chica}} ''"Suprstr" ''es una canción de ''Sarah Leichtenberg '''que fue usada en el solo de Sophia Lucia llamado "Superestrella" en el episodio "But I'm a National Champion!". Más tarde se realizo en el especial "Tell All, Part 1". Letra S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star Hey, Mister DJ When you play this at the club Don't forget to turn the bass up on the supersonic subs I'll be dancing on the floor Moving to the far floor When the beats about to drop I'll be the first to make it pop - pop All the kids they wanna be me So they cut in line to see me All the boys they want a glimpse At my fit designer hips I'll be working out their eyes With my six million dollar thighs Girls be trippin' cause they jealous But they need to recognize I'm a... S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star Style is automatic Everybody wish they had it But nobody on this planet Has my hip-hypnotic talent I'm still playing in the A.M. While you're working for the Man Flying jets across the globe From Chicago to Japan Riding hot Ferrari whips Wearing French designer fits I don't do it cause I wanna But I do it cause I can I can make the boys go crazy I can make them fantasize But they don't need to buy me diamonds They just need to realize I'm a... S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Suss-suss-suss Super-Star Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Everybody gonna wanna be a Suss-suss-suss Super-Star Everybody gonna wanna be a Super-Star Just because you have a license Doesn't mean you own a car So grab a pen and paper Cause you need to realize I'm on top And I won't stop Because the charts don't ever lie S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Although you are a Super-Star S-U-P-R-S-T-R Let's party like a Super-Star S-S-U-P-R-S-T-R Letra en español S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A Festejemos como Superstrellas S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A Aunque seas un Superestrella (x4) Hey señor DJ Cuando toques esto en el club No olvides encender el bajo hasta que llegue a los Submarinos supersónicos Voy a bailar sobre la pista,a moverme en la pista Cuando el ritmo esta a punto de caer Yo seré la primera en hacer la explosión Todos quieren ser yo Pero hacen fila para verme Todos los chicos quieren echar un vistazo A mis ajustadas caderas Yo voy trabajar fuera de tus ojos Con mis muslos den 6 millones de dólares Las chicas se caen por que tienen celos Pero ellas tienen que no reconocer que soy una... S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A Festejemos como Superestrellas S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A Aunque seas una Superestrella (x4) Mi estilo es automático Todo el mundo desea tenerlo Pero nadie en este planeta Tiene mi talento e caderas hipnóticas Yo sigo festejando en las madrugadas Mientras tu trabajas para un hombre Yo vuelo en aviones por todo el mundo Desde Chicago hasta Japón Montada en mi Ferrari Con ropa de diseñadores franceses No lo hago porque quiero,pero sí porque puedo Puedo hacer que los chicos enloquezcan Puedo hacer que ellos fantaseen Pero ellos no tienen que comprarme diamantes Ellos solo debe darse cuenta que soy una... S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A Festejemos como Superestrellas S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A-S Aunque seas una Superestrella (x4) Todo el mundo quiere ser una(x3) S-S-Superestrella Todo el mundo quiere ser una (x3) S-S-Superestrella Todo el mundo quiere ser una súper-estrella Sólo porque tengas una licencia No significa que eres dueño de un auto Así que toma lápiz y papel Porque debes darte cuenta de que estoy en la cima Y no me detendré por los ininteligible no mienten S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A Festejemos como Superestrellas S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A-S Aunque seas una Superestrellas (x4) S-U-P-E-R-E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A-S Festejemos como Superestrellas S-U-P-E-R-E-S-TR-- Categoría:Solos de Sophia Categoría:Tercera Temporada